Voir Paris
by Chris0347
Summary: Après la saison 6. Neal à refait sa vie à Paris mais rien n'est jamais simple dans la vie de Neal Caffrey. Un premier chapitre en guise de test. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.


Chapitre 1

Il avait toujours aimé Paris à cette période de l'année. Le printemps et cette impression de liberté et d'insouciance retrouvées. Il aimait parcourir les ruelles ensoleillées au petit matin et écouter la ville se réveiller. Il avait élu domicile dans un quartier calme et un peu à part dans cette ville grouillante d'activité. Depuis son arrivée, il savourait les plaisirs simples du quotidien.

L'adaptation n'avait pas été si facile, au début. Il avait dû laisser tellement de choses derrière lui et il n'était pas encore certain d'avoir vraiment tourné la page.

Il n'avait pas eu le choix, du moins c'est ce dont il avait essayé de se convaincre. Mais, chaque nuit, le visage de Peter revenait le hanter. Il revoyait la tristesse dans ses yeux alors que les ambulanciers poussaient le brancard dans l'ambulance. Malgré sa peur, malgré la douleur, il avait mené son plan à son terme. Il avait définitivement mis une croix sur cette vie. Neal Caffrey était bel et bien mort ce jour-là.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à la peine qu'il avait, sans doute, fait à ses amis. Il savait que sa présence les mettait en danger. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se répétait les jours de blues...comme ce matin. Parfois, les souvenirs de bons moments partagés surgissaient sans prévenir. Il revoyait Mozzie ouvrir sa porte d'entrée à la volée et lui servir un long discours sur le dernier complot qu'il venait d'imaginer. Il pouvait parfois sentir l'odeur du mauvais café qu'il avait dû boire pendant toutes ces années au bureau.

Lors de sa ballade matinale, il avait croisé un couple, comme tous les autres, en apparence. Se tenant la main, ils semblaient déambuler dans le quartier comme tous les touristes en visite dans la capitale. Mais quelque chose l'avait interpelé alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers lui. Il n'était pas parvenu à comprendre ce qui avait attiré son regard vers ce couple. Mais en les croisant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter à quel point la jeune femme ressemblait à Élisabeth. Depuis, ses pensées ne cessaient de le ramener vers New York.

Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'il tentait de terminer le dessin qu'il avait commencé voici une semaine. Le client qui lui avait passé cette commande, attendait ce portrait pour le lendemain, jour de l'anniversaire de sa femme, à qui il souhaitait l'offrir. Neal aimait, tout particulièrement, dessiner les différents quartiers de cette ville. Son client avait choisi le quartier Montmartre, l'endroit où, vingt plus tôt, il avait demandé la main de la femme qu'il aimait. Éternel romantique, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Neal avait été touché par leur histoire.

Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien aujourd'hui, Neal rangea son matériel et repris la direction de l'appartement qu'il occupait depuis son arrivée dans la capitale. Il était à peine 16 heures lorsqu'il introduit la clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée mais déjà la lumière déclinait alors que de gros nuages obscurcissaient le ciel. Il s'installa confortablement sur son canapé et essaya de se plonger dans l'épais roman qu'il avait commencé quelques jours auparavant.

Son esprit dériva vite vers New York, cette ville qui lui manquait tant. Mais surtout vers ses amis qu'il avait dû abandonner. Il ressentait parfois un profond manque au fond de lui, sentiment qu'il s'empressait de faire taire en repensant à ce que lui avait dit un membre des Panthères: "Tu ne quittes le gang que les pieds devant et si tu t'amuses avec eux, ils auront vite fait de s'occuper de ta famille, de tes amis et même de ton chien."

Neal avait pris cette menace très au sérieux. Son plan lui avait pourtant sembler sans faille. Mais dès qu'il avait vu arriver Keller, il avait compris que rien ne se passerait comme il avait prévu. Alors il avait imaginé un plan de rechange.

Un plan plutôt drastique, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il aurait peut être pu s'en tirer autrement. Il aurait pu mettre Peter dans la confidence, faire intervenir le FBI mais comment avoir confiance dans cette machine qui avait refusé de lui rendre sa liberté. Il n'avait même pas oser en parler à Mozzie. Il savait très bien que son ami aurait voulu l'accompagner, l'aider. Il ne pouvait se permettre de lui faire courir le moindre risque. Il avait préféré mourir. Pour eux, Neal Caffrey était mort dans l'ambulance qui le transportait à l'hôpital.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir quelques minutes plus tard et un sourire illumina son visage. Sa vie avait bien changé depuis qu'il avait quitté New York. Lui qui avait toujours évité de nouer des liens, se retrouvait aujourd'hui à attendre avec impatience, tous les soirs, d'entendre la clé se glisser dans la serrure. Il s'activait devant la machine à café quand il sentit deux bras enlacer sa taille. Un léger baiser déposé dans le cou et son corps entier fut parcouru de frissons. Alan aimait se lover contre lui de la sorte.

Après le décès de Rébécca, Neal s'était promis de ne plus laisser personne devenir aussi proche que la jeune femme l'avait été. Il avait tenu bon jusqu'à ce qu'il croise la route de cet homme. Il était bien loin d'imaginer ce qui allait suivre. Neal ne s'était jamais vraiment questionné sur sa sexualité. Il avait toujours était attiré par de jolies jeunes femmes. Mais alors qu'Alan et lui apprenaient à se connaître, il s'était rendu compte que les petits fourmillements qu'il sentait au creux de l'estomac n'étaient pas uniquement dû à la quantité de café qu'il pouvait avaler.

Petit à petit, Alan avait pris une part plus importante dans sa vie. Neal aimait leurs conversations, il aimait l'entendre parler de son métier. La passion qui l'animait alors, lui redonnait le sourire. Alan était professeur dans une école élémentaire. Les élèves qu'il avait dans sa classe avaient entre 6 et 7 ans et la manière dont il parlait d'eux était à la fois tendre et drôle. À l'âge où on apprend à lire, tout est sujet d'émerveillement et chaque jour, Alan revenait avec une ou deux anecdotes que Neal savourait avec délice.

Leur relation avait pris un nouveau tour le soir où Neal avait retrouvé Alan dans un bar du quartier. Son ami était accoudé au comptoir et, en voyant la tristesse qui assombrissait son regard et la couleur ambrée du liquide dans son verre, Neal avait vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Après quelques minutes de silence, Alan avait fini par lui faire part du décès d'un des élèves de son école. L'enfant était en vacances avec ses parents lorsqu'il s'était noyé dans la piscine de l'hôtel où ils étaient descendu.

Cet accident avait eu lieu pendant les vacances et ce n'est qu'à la rentrée que les enseignants et les élèves de l'école avaient reçu la nouvelle. Ils en étaient tous profondément attristés. Toute la journée, les enseignants avaient dû répondre aux questionnements des enfants, ils avaient dû faire face à leur tristesse, leur incrédulité, ce sentiment d'une profonde injustice. Comment expliquer ce qu'est la mort à des enfants si jeunes?

Ce n'est qu'une fois rentré chez lui qu'Alan avait pleinement ressenti cette perte. Comme tous les adultes de l'école, il avait assumé son rôle d'adulte toute la journée mais, ce soir-là, il avait eu besoin d'une oreille attentive. Neal avait écouté, consolé et ils avaient fini la soirée sur la terrasse de son appartement à refaire le monde.

Cet épisode les avait rapproché et Alan avait insisté pour l'inviter à dîner pour le remercier d'avoir été un ami aussi précieux.

Neal avait longuement hésité. Il se sentait de plus en plus proche d'Alan mais il savait qu'il serait difficile de bâtir une relation sérieuse sur un mensonge. Pour Alan, il était Nick Anders, artiste 'new Yorkais à la recherche de calme et d'inspiration.

Il avait fini par accepter et ils avaient passé une soirée exquise dans un fabuleux petit restaurant. Ils avaient, tous les deux, ressenti le besoin de prolonger cette soirée. Ils s'étaient retrouvés sur cette même terrasse à parler d'un sujet et d'un autre. Lorsque le silence s'était installé entre eux, Neal n'avait ressenti aucun malaise. Lorsque Alan s'était penché vers lui, il n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour s'éloigner. Lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées, il avait fermé les yeux et il avait, pleinement savouré ce moment.

Depuis, ils passaient le plus de temps possible ensemble. Alan venait régulièrement passer la nuit chez lui et comme de nombreux amoureux, ils aimaient se promener dans les rues de Paris main dans la main.

Tout aurait pu être parfait si Neal n'avait pas eu, en permanence, cette angoisse au creux de l'estomac. Il s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'un grain de sable vienne enrayer cette belle machine. Il s'inquiétait souvent pour ses amis.

Les Panthères avaient-ils vraiment laissé tomber après l'annonce de sa mort? L'argent qu'ils leur avait dérobé devait, sans aucun doute manquait à quelqu'un. Neal ne doutait pas que l'organisation avait survécu aisément aux arrestation et à l'enquête du FBI. Il était certain qu'ils n'avaient coupé qu'une tête de l'hydre et que, quelque part, quelqu'un cherchait encore à assouvir sa vengeance. Il ne pouvait oublié le regard de Woodford. Cet homme ne reculerait sans doute devant rien pour obtenir réparation.

Ce soir, encore, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son bonheur serait de courte durée. Il essayait de savourer chaque instant mais il ne pouvait contrôler cette angoisse. Alan pouvait sentir la tension dans le corps de son ami.

-Tu me diras, un jour, ce qui te rend si nerveux?

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Alan lui posait ce genre de question. Neal n'avait jamais vraiment répondu. La plupart du temps, il se contentait de sourire et Alan n'avait jamais insisté. Il avait été souvent tenté de tout lui raconter, de lui dire toute la vérité sur son passé. Mais la peur le retenait toujours. Pour Alan, il devait rester Nick, jeune homme originaire de New York, venu à Paris pour vivre pleinement sa passion pour l'art.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée?

-Je vois, toujours pas de réponse... Oui, j'ai passé une journée agréable. Et toi? Tu as fini ton dessin?

-Non, pas moyen de rester concentré plus de 5 minutes.

-Et, aucun lien avec ce qui te stresse et te réveille au beau milieu de la nuit?

-Alan, s'il te plait...

-Je sais, je sais...

Comme à son habitude, Alan s'éloigna, abandonnant là la conversation. Ces silences commençaient à lui peser. Il sentait bien que Nick lui cachait de choses sur son passé. Au début, il avait voulu croire à son histoire. Ses sentiments avaient évolué depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et il avait vraiment envie de partager sa vie avec Nick. Mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter ces non-dits. Il admirait le paysage lorsqu'il entendit les pas de Nick dans son dos. Il connaissait par cœur le discours que Nick allait lui servir. Il l'avait entendu des dizaines de fois lui expliquer qu'il avait voulu couper les ponts avec certaines personnes de son passé et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

-Je suis désolé, Alan...

-Non, s'il te plait. Ne me ressors pas ton laïus habituel. Je ne suis pas naïf. Je sens bien qu'il y a plus que ce que tu as bien voulu le dire. Je comprends qu'il y ait certaines choses que tu ne veuilles pas partager avec moi mais je pensais que tu prenais notre histoire au sérieux...

Neal s'approcha lentement de l'homme qui partageait sa vie, celui qui avait su faire renaître en lui des sentiments qu'il avait cru enfouis.

-Alan, il y a des éléments de mon passé dont je préfère ne pas te parler.

-Nick, je comprends mais, ce que tu essaies de me cacher est en train de te ronger de l'intérieur.

Alan s'avança vers Neal et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Je tiens à toi et j'aimerais que tu me fasses suffisamment confiance pour me laisser t'aider. Je n'insisterai pas, je ne suis pas, non plus, du genre à te lancer un ultimatum. La seule chose que je veux c'est que tu sois heureux... Totalement heureusement. Et, pour cela, je pense qu'il y a des fantômes dont tu dois te débarrasser.

-Si seulement c'était si simple...

Alan pouvait voir le désespoir se refléter dans ses yeux bleus azur. Il aurait aimer le rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien mais il avait le sentiment qu'il faudrait plus que quelques mots pour effacer ses souvenirs douloureux. Alan détestait ce genre de conversation. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse mais, ce qui le chagrinait le plus, c'était de sentir cette colère le ronger. Il ne pouvait supporter de ressentir cette rancœur à chaque fois qu'il le sentait s'éloigner de lui.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée paisiblement. Neal essaya par tous les moyens de faire oublier leur conversation avortée et il y parvint presque. Lorsqu'Alan partit le lendemain matin, il avait retrouvé le sourire et Neal essaya d'y voir un bon signe même s'il sentait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer longtemps comme ça. Il allait devoir prendre une grave décision qui aurait certainement d'importantes conséquences. Soit il renonçait purement et simplement à cette nouvelle vie qu'il tentait de construire soit il faisait plonger Alan dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien avec le risque que celui-ci abandonne l'idée de partager sa vie.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque son téléphone sonna. Sur l'écran s'afficha un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce qui l'inquiétait immédiatement ce fut de voir que cet appel provenait de l'étranger. Il n'avait gardé aucun contact lié à son ancienne vie et, parmi ses clients ou amis actuels, aucun n'avait prévu de voyager. C'est avec une certaine angoisse qu'il décrocha. Ce sentiment ne fit que s'accentuer quand il entendit le ton menaçant qui lui répondit.

-On sait que c'est toi qui a l'argent. On te laisse 24 heures. Pas la peine de t'expliquer ce qui pourrait arriver.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Le message était clair et il n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne qui le menaçait ainsi. Après avoir raccroché, il resta assis de longues minutes avant de pouvoir faire un mouvement. Ce qu'il avait craint était en train de se produire. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant?

Il serait très difficile de leur échapper une nouvelle fois. Il pouvait toujours essayer de fuir mais il avait bien compris qu'ils finiraient par le retrouver. Il n'avait personne à qui il pouvait demander de l'aide. Il devait donc trouver seul le moyen de s'en sortir.


End file.
